


Chytry plan

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko już od jakiegoś czasu chodzi bardzo sfrustrowany - choć może to się wydawać dziwne, chłopak czuje się niezaspokojony. Nie chce jednak bezpośrednio mówić Kagamiemu, że ma ochotę na seks, dlatego próbuje innych metod, jednak Taiga jest wydaje się być tak tępy, że w ogóle go nie rozumie. W końcu, korzystając z pobytu w gorących źródłach, Kuroko posuwa się do ostateczności...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chytry plan

            Kuroko od jakiegoś czasu chodził cały nabuzowany. Oczywiście, jego koledzy niczego nie zauważyli, ponieważ na zewnątrz był taki, jak zawsze: z miną nie wyrażającą żadnych emocji. Ale wewnątrz Kuroko aż wrzało od wszelkich, głównie negatywnych, emocji. Tetsuya pragnął wyładować się na kimś, nakrzyczeć na kogoś, pobić kogoś, zabić kogoś! Pragnął rozerwać na strzępy i wypruć flaki, a potem powiesić je na świątecznej choince, pragnął oderwać głowę i wydłubać oczy, by domalować do nich kreski i udawać, że są to pokeballe. Pragnął mordować i rozrywać ciała.

            Ale tak naprawdę najzwyczajniej w świecie pragnął seksu.

            Nie, żeby był jakimś niewyżytym zboczeńcem, no ale przecież miał już 17 lat i był dorastającym, dobrze się rozwijającym chłopakiem, który w dodatku miał swoją drugą połówkę. Większą od niego o ponad 20 centymetrów i zdecydowanie szerszą, a przede wszystkim bardziej narwaną i agresywną, no ale przyjmijmy, że wciąż to „jego połówka”.

            Lecz niestety ta jego druga połówka nie kwapiła się zbytnio, by w jakikolwiek sposób dać mu do zrozumienia, że ma na coś ochotę. Nie wspominając już o tym, że nie potrafiła odbierać oczywistych sygnałów ze strony Kuroko. Ponieważ ta druga połówka miała mózg w 90% składający się z pasji do koszykówki, a w pozostałych 10% z chęci jedzenia.

-         Wpieprza hamburgery jak debil, i jeszcze marudzi, że non stop jest głodny – mruczał ponuro pod nosem Kuroko, idąc korytarzykiem pensjonatu, w którym on i jego drużyna zatrzymali się na kilka dni w ramach treningów.

Kuroko miał na sobie coś w rodzaju białego płaszczyku kąpielowego. W ręce trzymał

równie biały ręcznik i szedł teraz w stronę gorących źródeł, gdzie czekała już na niego reszta.

      Można by sobie pomyśleć, że Kuroko mógłby przecież sam się sobą zająć, ale ten

chłopak, wbrew pozorom, wcale nie był typem, który za takie rzeczy lubi się zabierać sam. Wolał, żeby ktoś go w tym wyręczył.

KONKRETNY KTOŚ.

-         Jestem – powiedział Kuroko, wychodząc na świeże powietrze, gdzie w parującej wodzie wesoło bawiła się gromadka jego przyjaciół. Jak się spodziewał, nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

Tetsu westchnął ciężko i zdjął z siebie płaszczyk, odkładając go na specjalnie uszykowane

miejsce pod ścianą budynku. Zabrał tylko ręcznik i podszedł do krawędzi tuż obok siedzącego w wodzie Kagamiego.

Miał już dosyć tego wszystkiego i postanowił zabrać się do tego na swój sposób.

-         Dołączam się – mruknął do Kagamiego, ostrożnie zanurzając się w wodzie.

-         Jasne – westchnął Kagami, zajęty relaksowaniem się. Nie otworzył nawet oczu, by spojrzeć na swojego chłopaka.

Kuroko westchnął cicho, kiedy gorąca woda otoczyła całe jego ciało. Od razu poczuł się

nieco lepiej, jednak nadal nie przechodził mu zły humor.

-         Zmęczony?- zapytał. Postanowił najpierw wybadać, czy Kagami będzie w stanie go zaspokoić.

-         Nie aż tak - odparł Taiga.

-         Więc nie położysz się od razu spać po kąpieli?

-         Właściwie, z chęcią poszedłbym jeszcze potrenować, no ale skoro już tutaj jestem...- Kagami westchnął ciężko.- Mówi się trudno. Nie jestem zbytnio śpiący. Widziałem tu salę do ping-ponga, może zagramy?

-         Nie bardzo mam ochotę, może wymyśl coś lepszego?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego znacząco.

-         Huh?- Kagami spojrzał na niego.- Rany, wiesz, że jestem kiepski w wymyślaniu zajęć. Na co masz ochotę?

Kuroko zaczął intensywnie wpatrywać się w jego oczy, mając nadzieję, że Taiga

zrozumie przesłanie, które biło z nich promieniami jaśniejszymi od słonecznych. Niestety, sądząc po tępym mruganiu Kagamiego, można się było się domyślić, że chłopak jest za głupi, by zrozumieć.

-         Rrrany, ale jestem wykończony!- jęknął Koganei, kładąc się grzbietem na wodzie.

-         Weź schowaj to coś pomiędzy twoimi nogami, bo zaraz zwymiotuję!- skarcił go Hyuuga.

Chłopcy parsknęli śmiechem i zaczęli żartować sobie wesoło, podczas gdy ciemna,

mroczna otchłań w ciele Kuroko otwierała się coraz szerzej, pochłaniając resztki jego jako takiego humoru.

Musiał się pospieszyć, za nim dopadnie go depresja...!

Przysunął się nieznacznie do Kagamiego i już sięgał dłonią do jego krocza, kiedy wpadł

na inny pomysł.

No bo przecież nie powinien go podniecać TUTAJ, prawda?

Kuroko przygryzł lekko wargę i szybko zaczął obmyślać w głowie strategię.

Najważniejsze było, by wydostać się stąd, razem z Kagamim, a potem namówić go jakoś na małe przytulanki ( i coś więcej, oczywiście ).

Po kilku sekundach w głowie Tetsu pojawił się chytry plan. W tym momencie

chłopak cieszył się, że nigdy nie okazuje emocji na zewnątrz. Nabrał niepostrzeżenie powietrza w płuca i, nie wypuszczając go, zanurzył się w wodzie niemal zupełnie.

Liczymy do 10 – pomyślał.- 10...9...8...7...

Kiedy doszedł do 4 już nie mógł wytrzymać i wynurzył się, cicho oddychając. Było mu

odrobinę duszno, ciężej mu się także oddychało.

-         Ej, Kuroko znowu się zasiedział!- usłyszał głos Izukiego.

-         Ah, przepraszam, chłopaki – westchnął Kuroko, opierając się o kamienną ściankę.- Zapomniałem się...

-         Rany, ile razy mamy ci mówić, żebyś się pilnował!- powiedział Hyuuga.- Kagami! Weź mu pomóż, niech odpocznie w środku!

-         Ah, jasne!

Kuroko z wielkim trudem powstrzymał się od triumfalnego uśmiechu. Skorzystał z

pomocy Kagamiego i wyszedł z wody. Chłopcy ubrali się w płaszczyki i weszli do budynku – Kuroko podtrzymywał się swojego chłopaka.

-         Nieźle się chwiejesz – westchnął Kagami.- Chcesz odpocząć na ławce?

-         Nie, nie, zanieś mnie do naszego pokoju – powiedział szybko Kuroko.

-         Ok. Kupić ci coś do picia? Na wzmocnienie?

-         Nie, dziękuję.

-         Jesteś pewien?

-         Tak.

-         Ale naprawdę słabo wyglądasz, Kuro...

-         PO PROSTU MNIE, KURNA, ZANIEŚ DO POKOJU – wycedził Kuroko, rzucając mu mroczne spojrzenie.

Kagami aż się zatrzymał, nie będąc pewnym, czy to, co właśnie widział, było jego

wyobraźnią, czy naprawdę Kuroko na moment stał się demonem.

-         J-jasne – bąknął.- Zanieść, tak? Na rękach?

Kuroko nie odpowiedział nic, bojąc się, że znów wyjdzie z niego ta strona, której tak

bardzo nie chciał nikomu pokazywać – w szczególności swojemu chłopakowi.

Przysunął się do Kagamiego i zarzucił mu ręce na szyję. Taiga, tym razem zrozumiawszy

gest, wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do ich pokoju, niczym księżniczkę.

Kuroko dziękował Bogu, że pokoje w większości były 3-osobowe, ale ich akurat był 2-

osobowy. Mieli dla siebie maksimum prywatności, NIKT nie miał prawa wejść im i przerwać to, co zamierzali robić.

A raczej, co zamierzał robić Kuroko i co będzie robił Kagami, ale jeszcze o tym nie wie.

Taiga ułożył ostrożnie swojego chłopaka na posłaniu i zamknął drzwi do pokoju. Ukląkł

obok niego i zaczął mu się bacznie przyglądać.

-         Na pewno niczego nie potrzebujesz?- zapytał niepewnie.- Jesteś cały czerwony na twarzy, masz gorączkę?

Kagami odgarnął jego włosy z czoła i przystawił do niego swoje własne, zamykając oczy.

Było trochę cieplejsze niż jego, ale nie gorące. Już miał się odsunąć, kiedy poczuł, że Tetsuya znów zarzuca mu ręce za szyję i całuje go delikatnie.

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na błękitnowłosego. Kuroko patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym

wyrazem twarzy.

Kagami przygryzł lekko wargę i nachylił się, by go pocałować.

Kuroko był dosyć zaskoczony, kiedy ich usta się złączyły. Nie samym faktem, że Kagami

w końcu go pocałował, ale bardziej sposobem, w jaki to zrobił.

Jeszcze nigdy nie całował tak dobrze.

-         Ćwiczyłeś na kimś?- Kuroko zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.

-         Co...ćwiczyłem?- Kagami również zmarszczył brwi, ale dlatego, że nie rozumiał, o co chodzi jemu ukochanemu.

-         Całowanie.- Tetsuya położył mu dłoń na policzku i pogłaskał delikatnie.- Jesteś w tym coraz lepszy.

-         Mówisz, jakbyś był jakimś specem – mruknął Taiga, muskając jego usta.

-         Ależ jestem – powiedział z powagą Kuroko.- Nie masz pojęcia, ilu partnerów miałem w swoim życiu!

-         Jasne – parsknął Kagami, rozumiejąc żart.

Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko i poddał się czułym pocałunkom swojego ukochanego. Tak

bardzo nie mógł się tego doczekać, że miał nadzieję, iż teraz Taiga wynagrodzi mu cały ten czas w odpowiedni sposób i odpowiednio długo!

-         Myślisz, że ktoś tu wejdzie?- zapytał Kagami, odchylając poły jego płaszczyku i całując leniwie jego dekolt.

-         Wszyscy są zajęci...- wymruczał Kuroko, wzdychając głośno.- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie niepotrzebnymi zmartwieniami.

Kagami uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie. Zaczął przesuwać dłońmi po gładkim, bladym

ciele Tetsuyi. Odnalazł ustami jego sutki i zaczął je delikatnie ssać. Kuroko przygryzł wargę, kładąc dłonie na głowie Kagamiego i bawiąc się jego włosami. Rozchylił nogi, by było im nieco wygodniej. Taiga natychmiast umościł się między nimi i, chwytając za uda, zaczął całować brzuch i podbrzusze, zjeżdżając coraz niżej.

Kuroko przygryzł palec, oddychając coraz szybciej. Oczywiście, podniecił się już dawno,

był gotów w momencie, kiedy tylko Kagami położył go na tatami.

Tymczasem Taiga zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co teraz przeżywa Kuroko.

Chwycił dłonią jego członka i ścisnął, w jego mniemaniu lekko, ale najwyraźniej musiało być trochę inaczej, bo Kuroko trzepnął go w głowę z cichym stęknięciem.

Kagami rzucił mu rozzłoszczone spojrzenie, ale zignorował jego zaczepkę. Wsunął do ust nabrzmiałego penisa Tetsuyi, jak zawsze bezceremonialnie i do samego końca. Kuroko czasem go za to nienawidził... Mimo wszystko, Taiga nie spieszył się ze swoim zajęciem. Poruszał powoli głową w górę i dół, pomagając sobie również dłonią. Starał się użyć jak najwięcej śliny i w miarę mocno zaciskać usta. Bądź co bądź obaj byli facetami. Wiedział, co sam lubi i starał się to samo dawać Kuroko.

Tetsuya doszedł zaskakująco szybko, przez co, nieprzygotowany na to, Taiga odruchowo połknął część spermy. Zarumienił się, wypuszczając jego członka z ust i dokończył resztę ręką.

-         Jak dobrze – westchnął Kuroko, przesuwając dłońmi po twarzy i odgarniając do tyłu włosy.- Nie chce mi się obracać na brzuch – mruknął.- Zrobisz to w tej pozycji?

Kagami, który klęczał teraz między jego nogami i wycierał sobie usta wierzchem dłoni,

zerknął na swoje krocze. Doprawdy, widok wystającego z połów płaszczyka jego penisa był idiotyczny.

Czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej i dziękując Bogu, że w ciemnym pokoju zbytnio tego nie

widać, pokiwał głową.

-         W torbie mam oliwkę – powiedział Tetsu, wskazując palcem duży obiekt pod ścianą.

Kagami, czując się co najmniej jak piesek, przeszedł na czworakach do torby i po omacku

wyciągnął z niej dobrze mu znaną oliwkę do ciała. Wrócił do Kuroko, który cały czas go obserwował, otworzył buteleczkę i wylał na dłoń sporą ilość płynu.

-         Rozlałeś – westchnął Kuroko.

-         Skąd wiesz?! Jest ciemno!

-         Słyszałem, jak spada na tatami. Jesteś nieostrożny. Ty będziesz na niej spał.

-         Tsk, dobra, już dobra!

Kagami wymruczał gniewnie coś jeszcze pod nosem, zamknął buteleczkę i odrzucił ją na

bok. Przysunął się do Tetsuyi i wsunął dłoń między jego pośladki. Zaczął delikatnie drażnić palcami znajdujący się tam otworek, od czasu do czasu wsuwając do niego palec.

Kuroko przygryzał wargę, starając się nie jęczeć. Póki co to jego tutaj rozpieszczano i

było mu trochę wstyd.

No i nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy Kagami wreszcie przejdzie do rzeczy...

Tymczasem Taiga wsunął w niego dwa palce na raz, przez co Kuroko znów wydał z

siebie dźwięki, które starał się ze wszystkich sił powstrzymać. Oczywiście, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Kagami BARDZO lubi ich słuchać.

Czerwonowłosy nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. Przysunął się bliżej do Tetsu i ułożył

jego uda na swoich. Chłopak był tak lekki, że bez problemu mógł manewrować jego ciałem, dopóki nie znalazło się wystarczająco blisko, by mógł w nie wejść.

Tetsu znów jęknął, zanim jeszcze Kagami zdążył wsunąć w jego wnętrze swoją

nabrzmiałą męskość.

-         Oh my fucking God... – jęknął Taiga, mając ochotę wyć do księżyca.- W porządku, Kuroko?

-         Tak...- szepnął Tetsuya, kiwając szybko głową.- Nie przerywaj...

Kagami przygryzł mocno wargę i zaczął powoli się w nim poruszać. Teraz także i on

zaczął wydawać z siebie dźwięki rozkoszy, jaka nim zawładnęła. Ciasne i gorące wnętrze jego chłopaka doprowadzało go do bram niebios i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty ruszać się gdziekolwiek indziej.

No chyba, że jeszcze wyżej.

Chłopak zaczął stopniowo przyspieszać, przymrużając oczy. Starał się jak mógł, by nie

jęczeć za głośno, w końcu nie byli w tym pensjonacie sami. Nawet jeśli pokoje obok ich były teraz puste, to wciąż ktoś mógł akurat przechodzić korytarzem.

Na przykład właścicielka....

Która dobrze wiedziała, że w tych pokojach są SAMI chłopcy...

-         Pospiesz się...Kagami-kun – szepnął Kuroko, wbijając palce w jego ręce.- D-dochodzę!

Kagami stłumił kolejne jęki i wykonał polecenie. Także i on był coraz bliżej końca.

Nachylił się nad Kuroko, by ten mógł go objąć. W takich sytuacjach do pewnego stopnia zawsze lubił jego bliskość.

-         Nie spuszczaj się we m...

Kuroko nie zdążył dokończyć, kiedy obaj doszli równocześnie. Kagami przytulił się do

niego z całych sił, niemal gniotąc go w swoich ramionach. Wbił się w niego najgłębiej, jak tylko mógł, zaciskając szczęki, by po dłuższej chwili wysunąć się powoli i ostrożnie.

Kuroko przełknął ślinę. Zaschło mu w gardle, ale chwilowo nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Przetarł dłonią małą łezkę, która uciekła mu gdzieś z kącika oka i westchnął, czując się jak nowonarodzony.

-         Żyjesz?- zapytał Kagamiego.

-         Mhm – mruknął tamten, sturlawszy się na bok.

-         Chcę mi się pić. Podasz mi sok? Butelka jest obok torby.

-         Mhm.- Kagami dźwignął się znów na czworaka, by móc spełnić prośbę swojego ukochanego. Wcześniej jednak sam opróżnił pół butelki swojej wody.

-         Musimy ustalić jakieś znaki – powiedział z powagą Kuroko, siadając na macie.

-         Znaki?- powtórzył pytająco Kagami.

-         Tak. Ponieważ do tej pory dawałem ci wiele razy do zrozumienia, że mam ochotę na zbliżenie, ale ty najwyraźniej nigdy ich nie rozumiesz.

-         Ej, to działa w dwie strony!- powiedział Kagami.

-         Przepraszam?- zdziwił się szczerze Kuroko.- To ty mi pokazujesz jakieś znaki?

-         To JA się dziwię, że TY mi pokazujesz jakieś znaki!- odparował Taiga, nieco naburmuszony.- Rany, cała moja praca na marne! Może najlepiej po prostu mówmy sobie, kiedy będziemy mieli ochotę na seks?

-         Nie ma mowy – powiedział Kuroko, popijając sok.- A co, jeśli zachce mi się w tłumie ludzi?

-         To i tak nie będziemy mogli wtedy tego zrobić!

-         Będziemy mogli wrócić do domu, chociażby – zauważył Kuroko.- Pomyślę nad odpowiednim znakiem, który zrozumiesz z łatwością... ale to może jutro. Jakoś tak zrobiłem się śpiący. Idę pod szybki prysznic, bo jak zawsze nie mogłeś się pohamować, by coś we mnie zostawić, a potem kładę się spać. Posprzątaj tu, proszę.

To powiedziawszy, założył na siebie płaszczyk i pozostawił Kagamiego samego,

wcześniej, z dobrego serca, zapalając mu światło.

Kagami patrzył przez chwilę na drzwi w milczeniu, a potem westchnął ciężko i zabrał się

za sprzątanie.

Kto, jak kto, ale Kuroko był największym manipulatorem w całym Kiseki no Sedai...

 

 

 


End file.
